


The Truth Will Out

by captain_bucky_writesaswell



Series: Missing Scenes S03 [7]
Category: La Reina del Sur (TV), Queen of the South (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, camila pushing buttons, car talks, visibly annoyed James valdez
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-07 00:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18227207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_bucky_writesaswell/pseuds/captain_bucky_writesaswell
Summary: “It’s okay James. Your secret is safe with me”Aka. Camila annoying James about his relationship with Teresa{missing scene 3x12}





	The Truth Will Out

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a short thing which I felt could have provided some important dialogue between Camila and James after their split

James leads Camila out of her motel room, opening the passenger door for her to slide oh so elegantly into his Jeep.

The drive had been silent for a few minutes before Camila spoke up, angling her body to face James.

“I always knew you’d end up by Teresa’s side.” She lets out in that tequila stained drawl of hers.

James gives her a sideways glance before bringing his eyes back to the road, clenching his fists a little tighter around the wheel, he’s not going to take the bait.

“I noticed you were different, since you came back from meeting King George at the port. Since I let Teresa in to my business.” Camila scans his face for his reaction.

James knew exactly what she meant, he felt it too. That night when he stood with Teresa at Rolando’s memorial, when he held her as she cried, that was when he felt the ground shift beneath him. He knew he was falling, and boy did he know he was falling hard.

Camila angled her head - “how long have you been together?”

James pondered her question. He’d been with Teresa’s business for months now, but wondered if Camila was asking about something else. And truthfully, he didn’t know how long they had been… together.

The corner of Camila’s mouth turned up into a faint smile, inferring his response from his silence.

“You love her” she stated clearly, startling James out of his thousand yard stare. It wasn’t a question, it was obvious to her.

He whipped his head around to face her. His breathing quickening. This fact could be something that Camila could use against him… against Teresa. The last thing he needed was somebody else using their relationship as ammunition to hurt Teresa or her business.

Camila let out a single chuckle as she turned around to sit normally in her seat, resting her head back against the headrest.

“Its okay James, your secret is safe with me.”

James’ brows creased together, and he came back to look at the road.

 

A minute later, just when he thought Camila was done with her line of enquiry, she spoke again.

“I can see why.” She tapped her nails along the bottom of the window.

“Why _what_?” he huffed, gripping tighter around the wheel.

“Why you two ended up together. You protect each other, you always have. I saw the fire in your eyes when El Güero became our problem.” Camila eyed up James, saw the slight shift of his position in his seat. “And she’s pretty. A strong Mexicana. Not like that redhead who kept you wrapped around her finger.”

James’ eyes rolled away to glance out of his window. Teresa is so much more than her looks.

“Guero was bad for all of us.” He reluctantly responded to her first statement as to avoid having to conquer her second.

“You should be thanking Cortez for killing him then.”

James looked at Camila with disgust and his trademarked nose scrunch - “I didn’t like him, and he hurt Teresa over and over again. But he didn’t deserve to die, Camila.” He’s strong with his words, this wasn’t Camila’s game to win anymore. The ball was in his court, and if she wanted to stay alive, she’d better shut up.

Camila silenced herself just as they were pulling in to the safe house at the border.

 

“You know, I can’t guarantee your protection”…

**Author's Note:**

> Was kinda interesting to write this dynamic :)


End file.
